powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 12: Papa's a Vampire!?
is the twelfth episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. Synopsis Dan protects a girl who becomes caught within a Dora Monster's illusion to think her father's a vampire so Tottopat can suck her blood. Plot On a quiet day in the park, two flowers slightly move watching people as they pass by; the flowers reveal themselves to be Tottopatt, who states though he has vampire blood in him, he's never tasted blood before; thus he has to suck as much blood as he can from humanity! Sneaking up on a woman, she ducks before he can bite her but sees the vampire man forcing her to run; exciting a girl named Michi who sees the appearing of a "monster" as a new case for her. The woman runs away as the girl runs up to Tottopatt with a baseball bat, looking for him wondering where he is. Michi steps on Tottopatt's foot while stating she'll beat him down and report the police on him; the vampire becomes so enraged by the girl stepping on his foot that he decides to suck her blood in particular! A while later, Dan is wandering eating an apple as the girl is trying to report to a police station about her sighting, chasing the officer confusing the Zyuranger. The officer claims he hasn't heard any reports of a monster, but Michi claims it exists and attacked a woman and he has to check before it runs away. Dan asks the girl if she did see a monster which she confirms; another officer appears and confirms that Michi is his only daughter but exaggerates a lot, wondering if she's talking about a dog or something and not a monster before pardoning himself, Michi calling her father an idiot. Talking to Michi, Dan confirms her father doesn't like trouble and that peace is the best but she considers him a coward; wanting him to solve a case so he can get a promotion to detective; thus why she's looking for a case for him. Michi asks Dan if he believes her about the monster sighting; the Zyuranger confirms it. On the moon, Bandora complains about Grifforzer and Bookback always sleeping and being careless before asking Pleprechaun for her new monster. The leprechaun confirms he's already been completed as multiple eyes fly into the room, forming into a Dora Monster known as Dora Argus; the monster confirms one of his eyes is awake at all times, thus he can't sleep and will be able to help her with his 100 eyes. Bandora commands Dora Argus to go to Earth and torment children while helping Tottopatt suck as much blood as he can; which the monster confirms he'll do. Dan and Michi return to the park where the girl admits the monster will show up again around this area, telling Dan to look for it. Tottopatt tells Dora Argus to attack Michi, making an eye fly out towards her confusing her at first and making her follow it's movement, delighting the monster duo. Michi continues to follow the eye into a foggy area until she sees a giant eye, running up to it and looking at it with her magnifier before poking it declaring it weird. The eye blinks and captures Michi within, sending her into a weird purple-colored dimension where she is forced to remain on guard. A shriek yells out as she sees the image of a vampire feeding; but is shocked when the vampire is her own father! In the real world, Michi blindly starts to talk forwards defeated as Tottopatt declares he is going to suck her blood until he hears the sound of Sidesaurer 2 with Boi and Mei inside, the two checking on her stating it's dangerous to wander into the road before trying to make her come to. Dan meets up with them and discovers Michi, telling her to come back as she comes to, crying as she admits that the monster is her own father before crying to him that he's a vampire. Elsewhere, Michi's dad is helping out at a traffic crossing before giving instructions to a lost woman and helping her along. Geki and Goushi watch over him from a distance wondering if he really is what Michi says. Meanwhile, Michi despairs that her father is a vampire as Geki confirms her dad seems earnest and kind and Goushi believes he can't be a vampire. The girl falls down depressed as she remembers the good of her father, carrying her home and giving her flowers in the park as she admits he doesn't have to be a detective; he should be the way he is and thus wants him to remain the way he is as she starts crying. Dan states he believes Michi due to her tears as the Zyuranger confirm and Geki states they should go look for the truth of the situation while leaving Dan with the girl. With Tottopatt giving him the word, Dora Argus sends out his main eye towards Michi, who points it out to Dan before both are sucked inside the dimension. Michi recognizes the world as the one where she saw her father as a scream echoes through the world; the two seeing Michi's dad as the vampire within shocking TriceraRanger and making Michi run. The vampire attacks Dan who throws it, the cape falling down and slapping an before turning into a platoon of eyes Dan strikes with his spears, throwing him out of the world facing Dora Argus' giant eye as it shoots at him. The Dora Monster appears without it's main eye followed by Tottopatt, angry he kept missing his bloodsucking and now he's going to succeed in draining Michi, confirming the vampire as the main threat. The other Zyuranger catch up as Tottopatt states that the girl is trapped in a world created by Dora Argus where she believes her dad is a vampire; with the Dora Monster adding soon she won't be able to believe in her parents and her family ties will be broken. In the dimension, Michi continues to be chased by the vampire, running from him before hiding behind a rock wondering if he's possessed by something. Realizing she has to wake him up, Michi pulls out a cross believing it as a vampire's weakness as it approaches her again, making her run towards the vampire yelling at her father to awaken showing him the cross. The vampire slaps the cross out of her hands and prepares to suck her blood as Dora Argus gloats the team can't do anything to save Michi in the real world. Angry, Dan swears to take down the Dora Monster as the team transforms, Tottopatt leaving Dora Argus to handle the heroes. TyrannoRanger tries to slash at Dora Argus but is knocked away with him realizing it as tough. The Dora Monster watches over all of them with his eyes forcing the five to use the Howling Cannon; but this attack merely breaks Dora Argus into his many eyes before reforming once again and shooting the team with eye beams. Mei and Goushi despair wondering what the Dora Monster's weakness is as Dan declares "the eye", referring to the giant eye he was sucked into believing it controlling his body. But before they can plot, Dora Argus reappears and shoots the team with his eye beams, forcing them back once again as Dan declares to leave it to him even as Tottopatt summons her from the eye dimension to suck Michi's blood, the girl falling to her knees in submission. Yet as Tottopatt prepares to suck Michi, TriceraRanger appears shooting Tottopatt with his Ranger Gun, forcing the vampire back. Running to Michi, Dan proclaims her father isn't a vampire as Dora Argus keeps shooting at him. Using the Tricera-Lance, he stabs the main eye, causing the body to explode and Bandora to grow the Dora Monster leading to the team facing the reformed Dora Argus as it shoots at them as a giant. Summoning the Guardian Beasts, the team form into Dino Tanker shooting as the monster until it's eye beams force them to switch to Daizyuzin. Dora Argus throws out it's eyes hitting the mecha until Geki summons the Godhorn, slashing the eyes until it reforms once again. Taking Dan's advice to go after the giant eye, the team slash it with the Super-Legendary Lightning Cut, destroying Dora Argus. Later, Dan and Michi feel delighted her father wasn't a vampire until they see her leaning over doing something making them think he was sucking her blood! However, the officer confirms the woman he was "sucking" was merely lightheaded, with her thanking Michi's father making her chase him with her bat yelling he didn't realize what she went through today until he just decides to treat her to a piggyback ride. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Michi: *Michi's father: *Young Woman: , Notes Errors *When the Zyurangers surround Dora Argus, some of the Zyurangers can be seen already falling back before Dora Argus blasts them. DVD Releases *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' Volume 2 features episodes 11-20.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/zyuranger.html *The complete Zyuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References See Also (Giant Eye Guy Footage) Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Susumu Takaku